


jump in and sink

by solohux



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Hux misses Kylo, but he'll be home soon...





	

It’s the thirteenth night in a row that Hux climbs into bed alone, body tired and mind exhausted, only to lie down and _know_ that sleep won’t come without Kylo beside him.

Lying flat on his back in the centre of his and Kylo’s large bed, Hux huffs, one hand resting atop the soft bump of his stomach, thumb rubbing back and forth over his stretched skin. His mind stays wrapped around Kylo, cold and in some sort of moral peril on his _very important_ mission that Snoke has sent him on.

 _‘I won’t be long,’_ Kylo had said, fingers like vices around Hux’s waist. ‘ _Don’t get into trouble whilst I’m gone.’_ He’d squatted down, pressing his lips to Hux’s stomach, whispering playfully, ‘ _take care of your mother for me.’_

And Hux had chastised him for _constantly_ referring to him as ‘ _mother’_ to their unborn child, already having decided that he and Kylo will be _‘father’_ and ‘ _papa’_ respectively. And Kylo had laughed, _smiled,_ before disappearing onto his shuttle to leave Hux alone with his reeling mind, telling him that Kylo’s smile is going to be the last he’ll ever see of him.

The baby kicks suddenly and Hux’s anxiety lessens.

“I know I need to stop worrying,” he says, looking down. “But you know what he’s like. He’ll run head-first into danger without first _thinking_ about his actions and get hurt. And I’m not there to patch him up.”

Another kick. Hux smiles.

“No, no, you’re right. He’ll be fine. Papa is strong, isn’t he? Conquering the galaxy for us one planet at a time.”

That night, Hux falls asleep to the bright images of him and Kylo as rulers of the galaxy.

_They stand on their balcony, admiring their gardens and magnificent palace grounds, their beautiful and healthy baby girl cradled in Hux’s arms._

‘ _My King,’ Kylo whispers, warm breath on Hux’s ear, kissing his cheek, hand sliding around Hux’s waist._

_Hux sighs contently, the jewels of their crowns shining in the sunlight, bringing his cheek to rest it against Kylo’s, blushing. Their baby babbles, giggling at her parent’s affections and for the first time, Hux feels like he belongs._

_But the sunlight is suddenly snuffed out, plunging their palace into darkness, startling their daughter to the point where she begins to cry._

_“Ren?” Hux asks, panicked, as his knight steps forward, hands gripping the railing of the balcony, his dark eyes locked on the horizon. Ships suddenly fill the sky; x-wings and tie fighters firing at one another without restraint, lasers filling the dark sky._

_“It’s the Resistance,” he says. “Get inside. Stay hidden. Keep each other safe.”_

_As Kylo smooths his hand through his daughter’s red hair, he presses a fleeting kiss to Hux’s lips before he’s leaping over the side of the balcony, black cape spreading around him like a pair of elegantly powerful wings._

_Hux takes a step backwards, hushing his baby, but watching as Kylo strides through their gardens to the vacant space past the palace wall where two approaching silhouettes are beckoning him. It’s the scavenger and the Stormtrooper, Hux thinks, recognising them from afar. Lightsabers are suddenly in their hands, the stormtrooper’s blue and scavenger’s green, and Kylo calls his to his waiting palm, a single red sword and crackling crossblades lighting the darkness. They begin to duel, Kylo taking both of them on at once, twirling his lightsaber around to parry their strikes, using the Force with his free palm to fend them off._

_“Ssh,” Hux whispers to his daughter, shifting her weight, cuddling her closer to his chest, kissing her forehead gently. “He’ll be fine. Papa is strong. He’s—”_

_There’s suddenly a sharp pain in his chest, and Hux looks up to see the scavenger thrust her lightsaber through Kylo’s chest, leaving him embedded on it whilst the Stormtrooper stabs Kylo through the back._

_“NO!” Hux screams, feeling his soul shatter, his heart crumble, his world darken as Kylo’s life force is stolen away from him._

“Ren!”

Hux jolts awake in his bed, sitting bolt upright, brow sweating, heart racing. Hot tears stream down his pale cheeks as he stares blankly into the darkness of his chambers, still feeling a twinge of pain in his chest. He presses his palm to his stomach and tries to take deep breaths to calm himself, knowing that this sort of stress isn’t good for his child at such a late stage of his pregnancy.

“It’s not real,” he says, scrunching his eyes closed, feeling more tears fall. “It’s just a dream. _Ren is fine.”_

The sound of his comlink buzzing startles him, making him gasp, though he quickly grabs it from his bedside cabinet and answers it.

“General Hux,” he announces, trying to calm his shaking voice.

 _“I-I’m sorry to disturb you, sir.”_ It’s Mitaka. His tone is nervous. Something is wrong. _“But we’ve received news of Commander Ren that I thought you may wish to know…”_

Hux’s heart sinks.

“Spit it out, Lieutenant.”

_“I...approximately 10 standard minutes ago, his comlink went offline, quickly followed by his tracking device. And I’m getting word that his shuttle has just been destroyed. We…can’t find him on any of our scopes, sir. …Sir?”_

Hux clutches his chest, shoulders shaking, barely registering Mitaka’s words.

“No…There must be a mistake…He’s fine, he’s got to be.”

“ _I’m sorry, General. There’s a chance he may be alive but…I’m sorry.”_

Hux bites his lip, refraining from screaming.

“ _General? Do you…I mean, would you like some company? I can come up—”_

Hux raises his comlink to his lips, trying to sound as professional as possible, but he knows that his crew are fully aware of his relationship with Kylo.

“No.” Hux opens his eyes slowly, swearing that everything is darker than before. “Thank you, Dopheld, but that won’t be necessary. Report to me if there are any updates.”

“ _Of course, General. Please…contact me if there is anything I can do.”_

Hux doesn’t reply, cutting the line before Mitaka can hear his sobs. He lays down on his side, bringing his knees up as far as they’ll come, curling in on his bump, lithe body wracked with his cries, desperately willing to do anything to bring Kylo _home._

“I needed you!” Hux shouts, clutching the material of dark grey tshirt. “How could you leave us? You selfish, son of a _fucking_ —”

But Hux knows he isn’t angry with Kylo, _never._

Anger is a secondary emotion. Agonising heartbreak is what’s tearing him apart.

/////////////////////

Hux doesn’t leave his quarters for the next three days. Even when Mitaka brings one of the medics to his room to assess his and the baby’s health, Hux waves them away, not prepared to cooperate. He sits in Kylo’s armchair, large and comfortable, surrounded by cushions that still smell of his knight.

He doesn’t say a word to anyone, only uttering the words ‘ _I’m sorry’_ to his unborn child every so often, caressing the spots where she kicks, knowing that she’s going to grow up without her father to care for her.

After he’s picked at his dinner, Hux decides to go to bed, body and mind exhausted. He thinks of nothing but Kylo; his dark hair and his lost eyes, his caring heart and his broken soul that Hux had taken it upon himself to mend.

But no more. _No more._

_Hux stands alone in a dark room, stomach flat, nothing left._

“ _Come back to me,’ Hux begs_. “ _I’m lost, Ren. I’m drowning. Save me. Please. Come back. I can’t. Please.”_

_But the empty space around him stays quiet and cold._

_Hux collapses to his knees, catching himself on one hand, the other clutching his stomach where the bump should be._

_“It’s not fair!” He shouts, pounding his fist against the floor._

_“Hux.”_

Hux’s eyes open quickly, locking onto the dark silhouette sitting next to him on the bed. There's suddenly a warm hand cupping his cheek, stroking over his cheekbone with their thumb. Hux blinks hard, trembling, getting ready to call for his security, but after his eyes have taken a moment to adjust to the darkness, and it's as though the chill in the air has been consumed by warmth, spreading across Hux's skin. 

" _Ren_?" Hux asks the darkness, moving to hold the hand on his cheek.

"I’m so sorry, Hux," comes the reply and suddenly Hux can see Kylo perfectly in the dark of his room, his brown eyes soft and inviting.

Hux sits up too quickly, feeling dizzy, but he doesn't care. He pulls Kylo in for a tight hug, wrapping his arms around Kylo's neck and kissing him with unrestrained passion, gasping for air between each ferocious meeting of their lips. Hux feels Kylo’s hands slide up his back, cupping his shoulder blades in his palms and massaging his fingers against the tense muscles, unknotting every anxiety that Hux has built up in Kylo’s absence.

“ _Stars._ Kylo. I thought you were dead, I thought I’d never see you again,” Hux cries, entwining his fingers in Kylo’s hair at the nape of his neck, gripping the stands tightly between his fingers as though seeking every piece of validation that Kylo is _here._

“Not even death would keep me from coming back to you, Armitage,” Kylo replies, kissing Hux’s cheeks, sliding his hands down to hold Hux’s hips, sliding one of his palms gently across the underside of Hux’s belly, feeling the content kicks of their daughter.

“What happened? We lost you, Mitaka said—”

“I was ambushed,” Kylo mutters, cheek rubbing against Hux’s, and Hux feels the beginnings of a beard growing on Kylo’s face, rugged and itchy. “The Resistance knew of our plot to siege the planet. They intercepted us, but my Knights were too much for them to handle. I had to run, I had to find you again.”

Hux swears to destroy the Resistance in the bloodiest of ways for this, for even _attempting_ to steal Kylo away from him, but Kylo’s lips on the curve of his stomach distracts him from his murderous thoughts.

“I see you took care of your Father whilst I was gone. She’s strong,” Kylo says, and Hux smiles, giving his knight another fleeting kiss.

“Just like her Papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing pregnant Hux. ❤️
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
